


Untitled Arthur x Eames drabble

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy





	Untitled Arthur x Eames drabble

Eames knew he was treading on dangerous ground. 

He knew it as he walked through his boss' house next to Dom, his hands in his pocket as he tried not to look at anything but the marble floor. 

It was bad enough that he was carrying on an affair with the boss' kid but now he had to return to the scene of the crime. He swallowed hard and begged to any higher power to not have Arthur be there. 

He looked up when his boss stopped walking and much to his dismay, he saw Arthur. But not only was Arthur there, but he wore his tennis shorts, high on his thighs, his sneakers already off, his socks stuffed in a ball in the shoe. His things were in a heap around him as he sat on the floor, going through his gym bag. 

Eames swallowed hard as he cast his eyes down, trying not to look at Arthur and the dark purple mark he caught a hint of from the inside of his thigh. A mark he had put there not a few hours ago.

He heard his boss scold him, telling him he should know better then to be sitting on the floor as if he had no sense, but Arthur scoffed, saying he was just looking for his phone, he was on his way to his room. Arthur was his father's pride and joy, his only boy who was brilliant and clever and polite and the very poster child of an obedient child. Eames scoffed at the very thought now, knowing Arthur was indeed all of those thing, but also a minx, a seductive little tease who knew what he looked like and what he wanted and what he wanted was Eames.

He would never forget that day, fresh into his promotion, having been invited to his boss' house for the first time with Dom and he felt good. He wore his best suit, trimmed his unruly beard and slicked his hair and walked in with confidence. The sit down was pleasant, coffee being served and the boss, Dom and Eames all sat in the back porch so they could smoke. It was all going well until Arthur showed up. He greeted his father first, then Dom, knowing him from his long service in his father's employment. When he met Eames, there was a glint in his eyes of a mischievous nature that sent chills through Eames' body.

He knew he was trouble.

A few more encounters lead to flirting where Eames began to see through this good boy facade, seeing he was teasing him, brushing far too close for it to be coincidence and all his suspicions were confirmed when he ended up with a lapful of Arthur when Dom was on a call and they had both been waiting for their boss, for Arthur's father. He felt the panic racing through him, one part of him wanting to stand up and shove Arthur off, the other part wanting to wrap his arms around him and pull him close and ravish him then and there. He felt Arthur's fingers lacing through his beard as he got close, brushing his lips close to his, his cheek rubbing against the hair as he sighed deeply, his lips near his ear as he whispered, 

"Shave this...you would give me beard burn everywhere if you kept it."

The next day, Eames shaved.

It wasn't too long before Arthur had his phone number, texting him dirty things, sending him pictures all of which Eames was dying to save but couldn't risk and making plans to meet up with him somewhere, anywhere. 

Eames knew he was trouble.

The sex was beyond perfect. Arthur was a virgin but not without experience and he knew what he wanted, he knew what he wanted to do and he begged Eames for everything. He knew he shouldn't...he told himself that over and over again...again and again as he took off his clothes as he let Arthur kiss and touch his tattoos, as he touched Arthur in return, as he laid him back on the hotel bed and sucked him off, as he coated his fingers with lube and fingered him open and especially as he began fucking him.

He knew he shouldn't have.

But when it was over, he didn't regret it...especially as Arthur purred up beside him, telling him how addicted he was, how much he wanted him, how good everything had felt. 

Now he was in deep. He looked up just as Arthur got to his feet and gathered his things as he began going upstairs after saying hi to everyone. There was a little sparkle in his eye as he said hi to Eames but it was casual enough that no one noticed anything. But Eames saw it and he couldn't bite back the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

While in the meeting with his boss and Dom, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out, looking at the text marked 'Duchess' It had been Arthur's idea, to give him cover so in case anyone saw the name, they would never think it was Arthur. Eames found he rather liked calling him that and he did so anytime they were alone. 

'You look so good. My bruises hurt when I think of you. Tell me you'll meet me somewhere so you can fuck new bruises on me.'

Eames bit back his smile as he texted back;

' _of course princess. wutevr u want_.'

He tucked his phone back in his pocket as he paid attention to the conversation again. His boss noticed nothing and neither did Dom, they continued talking to each other. Eames sighed trying not to get distracted by plans for tonight.

God...he really was on dangerous ground.


End file.
